The Perfect Plan
by Kyuubi04
Summary: Summary: Ryoma had an accident, his cousin took his place as a regular under his name and Tezuka well, let's just say that he's about to lose it. Pairings: FujixOCxTezuka, RyomaxAtobe.... And oh please don't sue me cause I don't own anything...
1. The Accident

Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!

This is my third fic and my draft is almost finish so please be kind and review...

Well, just so you know, I also had two on-going fics so please read them and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Note: All italics are included thoughts of the characters. And for P.O.V.'s too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE PERFECT PLAN**

It was a warm balmy summer's day and a seven-year-old Ryoma came into view. He was chasing after a girl, a year older than he.

'Oi, Onee-chan! Chotto Matte Kudasai!'

The girl turned towards him revealing features similar to Ryoma's except for the hair which is brown and the eyes which are sea-green in color. She began to run backwards while holding a brand new raquet.

'Ei! Ryo no baka, couldn't you run a little bit faster?'

She chirped while grinning at Ryoma's almost haggard state. The younger child tried to speed up but...

PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryoma tripped on a loose rock landing face-first to the ground. He sat up and began to cry. The girl shook her head in disbelief. She approached the sobbing kid and said,

'Don't be such a pussy.'

'But...'

'Oh well... here, take this.' With that she handed the raquet to Ryoma who protested, 'Onee-chan! This raquet is yours.'

'Keep it. 'll have you return it to me once you're capable of beating me in a game of tennis.' After that, she walked away. Ryoma tried to follow her but...

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryoma Echizen snapped out of his daze when his cellphone suddenly rang.

'Moshi moshi.'

'Ryoma-kun?'

'Nanako?

'Hai.'

'Nani desu ka?'

'Well, you see here... Oji-san asked me to tell you to fetch Yukino-san from the airport... I believe she'll be arriving at noon so you better hurry.'

'Huh?'

'Oji-san told me...'

'I heard it but... why should it be me?'

'Oji-san is sick right now, Oba-san is at work and I have to look after the house so the only person to do it is you.'

'WHAT!!!'

Ryoma stood at the center of the pedestrian lane, dumbfounded. Yukino Echizen was the last person that he wanted to accompany, well, maybe except for Fuji. His cousin was always mistaken to be his twin whenever they walk together. Besides, she always treated him as if he was still the seven-year-old pssy he was before.

'Ryoma-kun?'

'Nani?'

'Would you pick up Yukino-san?'

'Hai...' _Like hell I would._

'Arigatou... and please treat her nicely.'

'Of course...' _not._

Echizen was standing still when the sign for cars turned green. He didn't notice that a black limousine was speeding it's way up the lane. the driver tried to warn Ryoma and even stopped the car. But the act was too late for the car still collided with Ryoma even though it didn't cause any fatal damages. Some of the on-lookers began to approach the boy when the driver stepped out and checked his pulse.

'Boy, are you okay?' he asked worriedly.

'Uh...' Ryoma could only groan.

The driver was about to carry Ryoma when another figure stepped out of the car.

'Driver-san... dooshite?'

''Uhm...'

'Ore-sama does not have time you know.'

'Well, this boy...' the driver said while pointing at Ryoma's fallen form. Keigo Atobe stared at the spot where the young prodigy lay and slowly muttered in astonishment,

'Echizen... Ryoma...'

'Do yu know him sir?'

Atobe didn't reply instead he ordered the driver to take Ryoma and bring him to the nearest hospital. The driver asked him about the airport but he brushed it off saying the Ryoma's health was far more important.

---x---x---x---

At the airport...

'Where in the world is that idiot?!' muttered by an irate brown-haired lady who was wearing a baby blue off-shouldered blouse topped with a blue-and-white jacket, dark blue mini-skirt, sunglasses and blue high heels. Beside her were a stroller and a tennis bag. It seems that she was waiting for somone and was greatl irritated by the lateness of the hour. She kept on looking towards different directions as if she was sorting every head that she sees but to no avail.

'Once, I get my hands on him, he'll be so dead...' She murmured to herself while steadying her stroller and as soon as it was done, she seated herself on her bag.

Yukino's P.O.V.

_Damn Ryo no baka, he's so late. I've waited here for almost two hours and still no sign of him. Well, I seated myself on my stroller and tried to wait a little bit more. I turn my head in different directions to see whether he's somewhere out there but I guess he will never come. I decided to go to the information booth and ask the teller to give me a map so that I'll be able to find a suitable place to stay. I was on my way to my destination when I bumped into this guy. I demanded for his apology which he gave me rather unthoughtfully. Well, it just so happens that my phone suddenly rang so I asked the stranger to look after my things as he seems like a rather nice guy. I just receive this call from Nanako saying that Ryo had had an accident and won't be able to fetch me so I'm on my own. i tried to debate my case as being new to Japan but she hung up the phone. Well, so much for being blood-related. I turn back my attention to the four-eyes who got the nerve to bump into me and since he's kinda cute this crazy idea struck me and I decided to accomplish that idea. I really have no choice but to use him... sigh..._

Tezuka's P.O.V.

_Keigo told me that I have to meet him here at the airport at noon but he's still nowhere to be found. I mean it's understandable of him to be late when he'll be meeting a well-known person in America but not this late. I've been waiting for almost two hours. The nerve of him to say tha he hates tardy people. I decided to go to the information booth when I bumped into this girl. She reminds me of someone but I cannot fathom who it is that she reminds me of. She told me to apologize and I gave her an apology but then her phone rang so she asked me to look after her things. Now as I began to scan my surroundings especially this girl, I noticed that she's kinda cute and that's not all. I saw that she was also carryng a tennis bag showing that she plays tennis. As she finished her conversation, she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back even if i can sense something wasn't right._

Normal P.O.V.

Yukino had finally decided to go to the information booth when she bumped into someone...

'Ei, watch where you're going!'

'Huh...'

'Aren't you going to apologize?'

'Ah.. gomen ne...' Tezuka said in a spaced out manner.

Ring Ring

'Er.. could you please look at my things for a while?'

Tezuka nodded... Yukino turned back to her phone...

'Nanako! Where the hell is Ryo no Baka???'

'Ah Yukino-san, I believe he's rendered incapable of fetching you for he had this accident so I think that you are on your own, ja-ne.'

Yukino just couldn't believe her luck... First, she waited for nothing and now she's supposed to roam this place on her own. Oh just her luck... She turned back to Tezuka and finally, an idea struck her,

'Ne... can I ask you something?'

'Hai.'

'Do you know where Seishun Gakuen is?'

'Hai.'

'Can yo take me there?'

'Iie.'

'Onegai shimasu...' And there it goes... the puppy-dog eyes, oh how effective...

Tezuka sighed and finally gave in to Yukino's request. He took his phone to call Atobe when his phone suddenly rang.

'Moshi moshi.'

'Kunimitsu, I called to cancel our meeting.'

'Nani?'

'Something came up.'

'Huh?'

tut tut tut,

Before Tezuka could interrogate him, Atobe cut the line. _Sigh... you should have called earlier..._ Tezuka sighed inwardly... before he could ponder in his thoughts any longer...

'Ne... the name's Yukino, you are?'

'Tezuka... Kunimitsu Tezuka.'

'Kawaii! Kuni-chan..' Tezuka cringed at the nickname but didn't say a word.

'Ne... shall we go?'

'Hai...'_ be thankful that you're cute..._

'Arigatou Gozaimasu... Kuni-chan.'

Tezuka began to walk but Yukino called him and raised her bags to level Tezuka's eyes. Tezuka got the hint and was soon out of the airport carrying her bag.

---x---x---x---

At another place...

Keigo Atobe was now terribly worried about someone who got hit by his car.

Atobe's P.O.V.

_I was preparig myself to go to the airport where Tezuka was supposed to meet me. I called him at once when my friend Yukino sent me an e-mail telling me ha she'll be visiting Japan. She was a superb tennis player. I only saw her play once but I was astonished by how she controlled the game with her opponent thinking that she'll lose. Well, even though it's hard for me to admit it, I admit that she's better than me and richer too. I thought that it would be nice for Tezuka to met her so I arranged a meeting with him at the airport today. I was so busy trying to look my best when I noticed that I'm already five minutes late. I called thedriver and told him to bring me to the airport asap. i just couldn't miss Yukino's arrival. My limo was now nearing the airport by at least two kilometers when it skidded to a halt. The driver stepped out of the car and approached someone. I just thought that it was a someone since he tried talking to it. I also stepped out and inquired about what happened only to have the driver point at something. I looked and to my utmost shock, I saw Ryoma Echizen in a crumpled heap. I began to panic and told the driver to take the boy and help me bring him to the nearest hospital.I believe that the driver said something about an airport but my mind was still unclear so it didn't really sink into my head. When we reached the hospital, it was then that I remembered my true intent. I looked at the clock and saw that I'm already two hours late. It was then that I decided to call Tezuka and cancel the meeting. _

Ryoma's P.O.V.

_I was walking towards a shop that sells tennis magazines located near the airport which I though was insignificant in itself. Oh, how wrong of me to think that. Just then my cousin, Nanako to be exact, called to inform me that my other cousin who's supposed to be my look-a-alike has returned. I was about to brush it offf when I realized that I was supposed to fetch her. I guess I stopped walking by then caused I sensed that I haven't moved at all. It was also at that time that I recalled something with regards to my dear cousin.- oh, please note the sarcasm-. Then, I heard a car honking towards my direction. It was too late when I realized what was about to happen and I my reflexes hadn't activated itself as of late. So, in all of my entire life, I found myself lying on the ground after I collided with that stupid car. I'm just thankful that the driver tried to stop before it really hit me full force. Well, of course, the commotion was there. I thought that I was hallucinating when I caught a glimpse of the great monkey king but guess, I can never have that kind of thing. Well, I heard him tell the driver to bring me to a hospital - - so it was HIS car after all - - hope he doesn't ask me to pay for any damage cause I don't have the money... I'm not rich to say the least... I guess I passed out after hearing some incoherent mumblings from the passers-by only to wake up in a comfy bed and see a disheveled monkey king in front... I really hope that I have a camera to capture the sight... Well, he noticed that I'm awake and began to speak..._

Normal P.O.V.

Ryoma opened his eyes to see Atobe pace the room worriedly. As soon as the older boy saw that he's awake, he sighed in relief and said,

'Good thing you're awake... It'll be humiliating to see Tezuka accusing me of being a cheat for damaging Seigaku's prodigy.'

'Nani?' Ryoma asked, confused as to what the Hyotei player was talking about.

'Erm... you see... how should I put this...'

'First, tell me where in the hell am I?' Ryoma interrupted,

'You're in the hospital.'

'Dooshite?'

'It seems that you have forgotten that you got hit by my car...'

'Okay, how long have I been here?'

'You've been here for two hours, I assume.'

'Shit! Yukino's gonna kill me.'

'Yukino???'

'My cousin from America?'

'I see.' _Could this be the same Yukino that I want Tezuka to meet. I couldn't really tell since she didn't tell me about her surname._

Seeing that Atobe was deep in thought, Ryoma tried to get up but was slumped backed to the bed when Atobe realized what he was doing. The first year winced in pain and looked inquiringly at the senior in front of him.

'Your left leg was broken and will heal after a month.' was the reply that he got from the ice king himself.

'NANI!!!' Ryoma yelled. He was still incredulous about this. _Damn, a month... How in the hell am I gonna play in the Kantou tournament, which was to be held in what, NEXT WEEK... Monkey King I'm gonna kill you as soon as I get over this._

Atobe looked at the murderous expression sent to him by the indifferent kid and thought that he shouldn't have told him about the time he was about to take in recovering. He waited for another outburst but to his shock, Ryoma only said his infamous quote,

'Mada mada dane.'

Atobe sighed in relief when Ryoma began his questioning once again.

'Did you notify anyone about this?'

'Hai, I called Ryuzaki-san and she was extremely worried. Your parents seems not to care but your cousin told me to tell you to rest in peace.'

Ryoma guffawed but soon his expression was turned into that of utter horror.

'Is there something wrong, Echizen?'

'Hn.'

Echizen thought for a while before he asked again,

'Why were you in the alley anyway?'

'I have no obligations to tell you but since you asked, I was about to meet Tezuka at the airport.'

Ryoma gulped and began to imagine several scenarios including his cousin and buchou. He composed himself before he asked for his phone.

'Do you have my phone..'

'Iie. It got crushed by the impact. Do you need it.'

'Hai. Can I borrow yours, I have to call Tezuka-buchou and inform him since, sensie won't be likely to tell him outright.'

Atobe eyed him before giving his cellphone. Echizen dialled Tezuka's number and waited for his captain to pick up.

'Moshi moshi?' Tezuka answered as soon as he saw Atobe's number appearing on his cell.

'Buchou...' Echizen's voice came out.

'Echizen?' Tezuka asked wondering how Ryoma got hold of Atobe's cellphone. He was about to ask when Yukino, upon hearing the name Echizen, suddenly spoke.

'Kuni-chan, who's that?' Ryome froze upon hearing his cousin's voice and hung up at Tezuka who was totally confused.

Thye formerly stoic captain trained himself to keep his indifferent expression but suspicions began gnawing its way into his mind, _What's going on with Keigo and Echizen... _He never thought of anything else since his train of thoughts were interrupted by Yukino who demaded him to bring her to Ryuzaki-sensei's office. He had no choice but to comply since he already promised to keep her company.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oh, gomen ne... If there's some king of OOCness in any of the characters...

Please review...

Oh, no flames accepted, please read my other stories.. but I guess, those stories are still on hold

It seems to me that I can't get an inspiration for those two...

And again gomen ne...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryoma: Could you please tell me why I should be the one to get hit by that dumb car?

Kyuubi04: Well, what kind of accident are you supposed to get into without practically dying?

Ryoma: Still, you could have made it less severe, seriously, no tennis in a month, you must have gone bonkers.

Yukino: I see, that my supposed cousin have lost his indifferent self over a month's lost of tennis... I guess, I just have to enjoy myself in the company of your cute captain.

Kyuubi04: Yukino-san, you're not supposed to act like that, please be more demure. - receives a wink from her - sigh I guess I should've created a different character. - gets a glare - guess not sweatdrops and walks away

Yukino: Well guys, see you soon, oh before I forgot, just so you know that child doesn't own any P.O.T. characters in this story, well maybe except for me but I'm not really a character so I don't count... Ja ne... runs off stage shouting Oh, KUNI-CHAN!!!! Where are you!!!

Tezuka: ... runs and hides

Ryoma: That girl can really ruin ones rep, but I guess this will be a new experience, ah, don't forget to review and tell me how unfortunate I am for this accident. Well, ja ne.

Curtain falls and everything turns black.


	2. Silent War: Kunichan vs Syuuchan

Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!

This will be the second chappie of this story so please read...

Warning: There'll a lot of OOCness on Tezuka's part... Well, read and enjoy...

Oh, please review...

--------------------------------------

**THE PERFECT PLAN**

Coach Ryuzaki was pacing her office as soon as Keigo Atobe hung up the phone after informing her of Ryoma's untimely accident. She still hadn't informed anyone about but she had little doubt that the other regulars will freak out. But that just wasn't the least of her problems, her favorite student (ehem...) Nanjiroh Echizen had just called to tell her that his niece will come and pay her a visit. She wouldn't have minded this if it wasn't for Nanjiroh's so-called slip-up about his niece being a HUGE trouble-maker. She had heard from her former student that the girl was good at tennis but since she have this mental problems (courtesy of Nanjiroh's vivid exaggeration... Yukino comes into Ryoma's house and beats up her supposed uncle.. sigh...and so the story continues) she would pose as a problem to her team, as if nine wierdos - guess who - weren't enough to shake her up. She was about to forge a letter stating that Ryoma will be on leave when her office door burst open..

BANG!!!!

Sumire looked up to see a female version of the first year regular. Thinking that her tennis players are playing a trick on her worked-up mind, poor Ryuzaki-sensei blurted out..

'ECHIZEN RYOMA, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT ABSURD CLOTHING AND COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU ARE HERE WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL!!!! OH PLEASE, TAKE THAT WIG AND CONTACTS OFF...!!!!!!!!!'

The pair eyed her incredulously - well for Yukino's case that is since poor Tezuka was silently berating himself for not recognizing the semblance of the two - and realizing that she was being mistaken for her cousin once again, she said haughtily,

'Sensei, why do you insist on calling by that name?'

'DON'T YOU DARE PLAY YOUR MIND GAMES ON ME, I HAVE NO TIME FOR SUCH FOOLISH ANTICS, KID!!!'

'As inclined as I am to oblige to your request, I CANNOT TAKE THIS OFF SINCE THIS IS NO WIG - pointing to her hair irately - AND I WEAR NO CONTACTS!'

Yukino stomped her right foot while huffing exasperatedly over the assumption that SHE was her cousin... Tezuka decided it best to intervene before the girl in front of him provoke Ryuzaki-sensei into doing something harsh. He coughed to get their attention before he spoke in his calm poker face,

'Ryuzaki-sensei, she is telling the truth... and what do you mean that Echizen is supposed to be in the hospital?'

'SHE?' Sumire asked dumb-founded at the declaration of her club's captain.

'Hai. I'm a SHE, meaning a member of the female specie...' She spun around as if daring the older woman to say otherwise, 'Watashi wa Echizen Yukino desu. Yoroshiku...' She continued while making an honorific bow towards the coach.

Tezuka was surprised to hear this tinny winny bit of fact... _Echizen? Does that mean that she's related to that annoying brat?_ - uh-oh Tezuka's thinks of our poor hero as annoying, guess I got to tell Ryo-chan about that... THWACK!!! Tezuka innocently pushed a pile of books towards our poor author. - He spoke calmly,

'Are you somehow related to Echizen Ryoma?'

'Hai! Ryo-no-baka's my dear cousin... why d'you ask?' She drawled somewhat uninterested about their discussion about her cousin.

'Just curious.' was the composed reply.

Yukino scrutinized the Seigaku Captain as if looking for signs of falsehood but find none so she just shrugged and spoke,

'Okay, I guess I'll just have to agree on that... by the way as an answer to your previous question, Ryo-no-baka is in the hospital right now 'coz he got hit by some stupid rich boy's car and is now being taken care off in a cheap hospital that's near the area.'

'Stupid?' Tezuka asked incredulously,

'Uh-uh.'

'Rich?'

'Yup!'

'Matte, is the car a black limousine?'

'Hai.' Yukino replied and peered curiously at Tezuka who had seemed to paled at her answer, 'Nani? Daijobu desu ka, Kuni-chan?' She asked as an afterthought.

Coach Ryuzaki gawked at the nickname and asked her mind silently, _What the hell is going on here! Should I call myself a psychiatrist or what? I can't believe that my stoic captain just found himself a funny name... Damn you Nanjiroh, I can't believe that you left out the part that your niece just looked like your own son... _(Nanjiroh's snickers could be heard from outside the stage area.) Tezuka, on the other hand, allowed the comment to pass and said silently to himself, 'Could it be Keigo?'

Fortunately for Yukino, she heard what had been said and asked loudly snapping the four-eyes from his own thoughts, 'Keigo? Are you referring to Keigo Atobe of Hyotei Gakuen?'

'Yes, I am. Do you know him?'

'Hai! He was my b-f- while we were staying in America.' With that, Tezuka's eyes twitched in irritation... (Could you guess what he's thinking right now?)

'Do you mean to tell me that you have had a relationship?' _That two-timing bastard!!!! I'll show him _(All right people, FYI Tezuka's a bi in this story so please don't sue me.)

'EH?'

'I'm asking you whether you have been his girlfriendor not?'

'Are you joking, if you know him I guess you also know that he's gay... Well, not exactly, I guess you could call him a bisexual. 'Sides, being my bestfriend does not mean that i'm going to have further relationship with him...'

''Kay then... by the way, where did they take Echizen, Ryoma that is.'

'It was called Hitomi Hospital.'

This time Coach Ryuzaki freaked out, 'NANI! He was taken to the Hitomi Hospital and you call that cheap?'

'Why, yes, bince by bospital bis bar better bhan bhat...' She replied casually while eating some sushi that just appeared out of nowhere.

'Huh?'

'Gulp... I said that my hospital is far better than that.'

The two looked at her as if she had grown two heads. She sighed and said,

'Do you know of the Maho Ken Tenshi?' (It just a name so just don't mind it.)

The two nodded.

'You know its reputation too, right?'

nods...

'Well, I run that hospital and so, of course I would rather prefer that than others.' She was saying this casually but the two was still unconvinced. Yukino just shrugged and procured a business card out of nowhere...

It says:

Echizen Yukino

CEO and Officer-in-Chief

Phoenix Corporation (1991)

Upon seeing the card, the two fell comically... _What is this girl, is she sane? Phoenix Corps? _Tezuka asked himself while the coach managed to straighten herself and questioned the younger girl,

'Is that card... authentic?'

'Of course.'

'B-b-but the Phoenix Corps is the largest and most successful corporation today?'

'I know... I made it so myself.'

'I guess you're right.'

(a/n well folks let's leave those three for a sec...)

At the Seigaku Tennis Court...

Oishi Fuku-buchou was pacing the courts, worried about their two aces who still hadn't appeared for practice. He was very worried about what had happened to the two. He was so out of it that he accidentally bumped into his doubles partner, Eiji Kikumaru, who began to pester him with his whining about, 'WAAH! Oishi hates me, nya! HE hates me so that he pushed me away when I'm just going to give him a hug, nya!' This kept on until the acrobatic player was finally sufficed by Oishi's apologies and that he didn't actually hate his partner or something like that.

Fuji noticed the commotion and decided to enter the scene.

'Saa...what's wrong Oishi?'

'I'm thinking about Echizen and Tezuka when Eiji bumped into me...'

'Waah!! It's Oishi, Oishi who bumped into me, Fuji, nya!!!'

'Hai, Hai., It's me who BUMPED into EIJI.' Oishi said those words firmly making his partner squirm a bit. Afterall, it wasn't everyday that something ticks him off. Fuji, well, he just smiled like it's an everyday occurence and continued questioning his friend,

'Na, Oishi, what do you mean that you're worried about those two?'

'Well, it's very likely that they went off together to play a match against each other just like before.'

'Saa... But that's impossible.'

'NANI??? WHat do you mean by that Fuji, nya?'

'Well, I _accidentally_ overheard Tezuka talking to Atobe about their date at the airport this morning.' (Actually what he heard was Tezuka asking Atobe about what's so important that he has to go to the airport at noon. -feels a pair of eyes staring at her- gulp... sorry didn't mean to say that... gotta run...)

The other two looked at him strangely and was about to ask something when Arai came shouting...

'Sempais, you wouldn't believe what I just saw... pant... pant... pant...'

'Nani?' The three said in unison.

'I just saw Buchou walking towards Ryuzaki-sensei's office with Echizen tagging along.'

The three exchanged curious glances but allowed Arai to continue.

'And that's not all, Echizen... he's wearing something weird... I mean, he's wearing this brown wig and girlish clothes and I also heard him call Buchou by this funny nickname...'

'Nickname?' Oishi asked..

'Erm... how should I say this... Well, I heard him call Tezuka-buchou, uhm... "Kuni-chan"... well, that's all...' With that Eiji burst out laughing while Arai took his leave. As soon as Eiji's laughter subsided, the three raced towards the coach's office...

Eiji's P.O.V.

_I was looking for Oishi when I found him in a sort of a daze. I decided to glomp him to snap him out of it but it seems that my plan backfired. Oishi bumped into me so I began whining about him hating me even though I know that it isn't true. I just really wanted him to apologize, nya. Then, Fuji appeared. He said that Oishi need not worry about Tezuka and Ochibi'coz our buchou is on a date with Hyotei's buchou. Wait, doesn't that mean that Tezuka's gay. Tezuka's gay????? TEZUKA'S GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waah, it's impossible... We need to impeach him and let Oishi take his place... Oh no, bad idea... it'll only make Oishi worse than he is now... Maybe, it's Atobe who's gay, oh poor Hyotei... Just then, Arai came and told us that Tezuka's with Ochibi and their going to baa-chan's office. Funny, though, he said that Ochibi's wearing girlie clothes and is referring to Tezuka as Kuni-chan. I just have to laugh at that. Oishi and Fuji waited for me to stop laughing and off we went to baa-chan's office._

Normal P.O.V.

The three regulars burst into Ryuzaki-sensei's office with Eiji shouting, 'I wanna see girlie OCHIBI!! Nya!!!'

Upon hearin this, there was a slight tick appearing on Yukino's forehead..._ Why, this stupid hyper... I'm gonna kill him for that... _(poor Eiji...)

Eiji scanned the office for the supposed Echizen Ryoma in girlie closed but was surprised to see the young CEO. He squinted his eyes and screeched, 'WAAAAAAAAAAAAH, You're not Ochibi!!!! Where's our OCHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOIIISSSHHHIII!!!!!!!!!!!! Where's OUR OCHIBI!!!...sniff...sniff...sniff'

Upon hearing thise, Oishi sighed and shook his head, 'Eiji, what are you talking about, this girl...ahem...here certainly looks like our Echizen so what are you talking about?' He questioned his doubles partner who continued to cry for losing the chance to see his favorite kouhai in female clothing. 'Demo, nya, she's a girl...and she's not our Ochibi...' He answered while jumping up and down in front of Yukino. This actually pissed the young girl and as soon as the acrobatic player touched the ground she stopped his foot with hers before he jumped again resulting into an unfortunate fall of the said player. He was about to cry out loud when he heard Yukino speak,

'This stupid hyper's right, y'know... I'm a girl and for Kami's sake, why do you always mistake me for my idiotic cousin, sigh... what's wrong with you people?' She was very irritated, not only because this guys had questioned her gender but also because they mistook her for her cousin which always ticks her off.

'Could it be that you're Echizen Yukino? The CEO of Phoenix Corps who was allegedly said to be the only undefeated female player in the history of Japan?' It was Fuji who said this. Almost everybody was taken aback by this piece of information, especially the coach and Tezuka who thought, _So she's not lying..._

Fuji's P.O.V.

_As we rushed into Coach's office, I was surprised to see a girl looking like Echizen Ryoma. I already knew that she's a girl seeing that her stance is quite different from a crossdresser. Besides, her chest could just help you decide with her gender. I was impressed by how Eiji knew about this that he began to whine senselessly while Oishi was trying to insist that the girl was indeed our kouhai. I didn't say a word for a while because I was wondering where I saw her before. I heard Eiji argue with Oishi while jumping in front of the girl who tripped him effortlessly. I fought against the urge to snicker. This girl is kinda inrteresting, I wonder if she's the one that I saw from the internet. I confirmed my suspicions when the girl said that Echizen is her cousin meaning she's an Echizen too. So before I could stop myself, I asked her if she's Echizen Yukino? Eiji and Oishi seemed to be shocked while Coach and Tezuka were having some sort of thoughts about what I said._

Normal P.O.V.

Yukino smiled serenely when she realized that there was someone who knew her, 'Hai, Watashi namae wa Echizen Yukino desu, CEO of Phoenix Corps, is that so hard to believe?' She was very exasperated by the turn of events. Fuji smiled widely at this response, _She is indeed interesting._ The girl looked at him and grinned, 'I think I like you... so may I know your name?'

'Watashi was Fuji Syuusuke.' was his cool response,

'Ne, is it okay if I call you, Syuu-chan?' She asked with a sweet smile on her face, daring the tensai to disagree. He nodded softly in assent and the girl squealed in delight. She gave him a hug and smiled brightly at him.

Unfortunately, the others could feel the air crackle as soon as this interaction took place. An ominous aura came off from the ever so stoic captain and only Yukino was oblivious to this. 'Ne, Kuni-chan isn't Syuu-chan cute?' She asked like a child and this increased the evil aura from the boy. Fuji sensed this and opened his eyes. As soon as he did, Yukino squealed again, 'Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!! Your eyes are sooooooo blue!!!!!!!' This increased the tension between the two seniors. _Hmph! My eyes are way cuter than that sadistic wierdo... Wait, why am I affected like this? I just met the girl and I'm acting like his boyfriend. Kami, I think I'm going nuts._ Tezuka thought while continuing to release his evil aura that was now directed towards the tensai who turned his attention back to the girl.

'Saa... But I think that you are way cuter...' He said, 'Well, It seem that you're quite good at flattery. But, you're right, I'm cute...' She answered in a teasing voice completely ignoring the other people inside the office.

(After a few more tense seconds...)

Ryuzaki-sensei finally summoned enough strength to interfere and spoke with more authority than before,

'Could you please stop this noise! Tezuka, what do you think should we do about the situation at hand?'

'Situation? What situation?' Oishi asked back in his mother-hen mode..

'Well, Ryo-no-baka, got himself in an accident and is currently in the hospital. Unfortunately for you, he can't play in the Kantou regionals. And since he's already registered, no other player could play. So your only option is to forfeit his match or report the incident to the tournament official knowing the possibility of having you thrown out of the tournament itself.' Yukino explained casually much to the horror of the three regulars who came late. The three looked at their captain but to their dismay,

'That's the case.' Tezuka confirmed Yukino's assertions...

'Demo, why would we thrown out of the tournament? It's only an accident, nya?' Eiji asked mournfully,

'It's because, Atobe Keigo was the one who injured him, so both Hyotei and Seigaku might be thrown out if the case is veiwed as a deliberate attempt of sabotaging the game on Hyotei's part and uteer carelessness on ours.' Tezuka said. His eyes shifted from the acrobatic player to the pacing Fuku-buchou then towards a certain tensai who was eying Yukino with complete scrutiny. He felt the urge to pull the girl away but knowing Fuji, he knew that the tensai was currently formulating an ingenious plan to get them out of trouble.

After a few seconds, Yukino began to fidget under Fuji's gaze and asked, 'Doushite?' Fuji smiled at her questionand whispered in her ear. She listened intently at the tensai and slowly nodded in assent. As soon as their mysterious conversation ended, Yukino spoke calmly and seriously, surprising everybody by her change of tone,

'I'll do it only if you and Kuni-chan will accompany me always and allow me to do what I want.' Fuji frowned at the mention of Tezuka's name but agree nonetheless. The two explained the plan and everybody agreed. As to the conditions, Coach Ryuzaki was more than willing to throw hr players into the line of fire, meaning being the official chaperones of the rather confusing female Echizen. They agreed that no one other than them should know of the situation. Coach Ryuzaki called Atobe to inform him of the plan and to ask for his cooperation. They were rather dubious about his answer but to their surprise, he agreed with the condition that Yukino should only play as a reserve if ever there would be a match between Hyotei and Seigaku.

As soon as the complicated parts of their plan was smoothed, Yukino dragged Fuji outside the office and began to commence the second part of their plan much to the girl's pleasure.

Inside the office, the remaining others could feel the extremity of Tezuka's irritation. For fear of their life, Eiji and Oishi quickly walked out. And, to Ryuzaki-sensei's relief, Tezuka also left with only one thing in his mind, follow the two brunettes wherever they might go.

------------------------------------------------------

Finally, this chappie's done...

Hehe... I got so lazy that I only finished this now...

I think it's very obvious what their plan is so no need to tell you, right?

Ryoma: Oi I still don't understand why I should be the one to get into that stupid accident, care to explain why?

Uh... No... Why?

Ryoma: You're impossible just like this supposed cousin of mine... (drags Yukino away from Fuji and Tezuka)

Yukino: Hey... What's wrong with you? Can't you see that I'm having fun with my Kuni-chan and my Syuu-chan

Atobe: Hey, you can't have them both, y'know...

Yukino: Why, Kei-chan? You already have Ryo-no-baka so buzz off...

Atobe: Hmmm... You're right!!!!! Oh come here, Ryoma-chan!!! (Chases Ryoma off the stage)

Well, now that the commotion's over, I guess this is good bye...

Please read and review, minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. I only own Yukino but I don't think that she likes it so...

Ja ne.


	3. Preparations

Yo! Long time no see… This would be the next installment for the Perfect Plan…

Some of the characters might be OOC so please bear with me…

Now, on with the story…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Perfect Plan

Chapter 3: Preparations

As soon as Yukino and Fuji left the office, they set off to look for some tennis gear. They were allowed to skip the afternoon practice since it was necessary for them to be able to keep the fact that Yukino wasn't Ryoma from the rest of the team (meaning, Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, Kawamura and the rest of the tennis club).

Due to the tension in the room, the Golden pair left ass well to return to the courts. Tezuka, after some time, left as well. This left Coach Ryuzaki to ponder about the recent events. _Kami, what would happen to us now? I just hope that she's as good as they say._

-xx-xx-

With Yukino and Fuji:

The two went to the tennis shop that the Seigaku team frequented. Inside, the shop owner blinked his eyes while trying to see if he was seeing right. He knew the Seigaku regulars especially the youngest of them all. He wondered whether it was just his imagination that he's seeing him in a skirt. He decided to satisfy his curiosity and asked,

'Anou, aren't you the youngest member of Seigaku tennis team?' The girl stiffened and her hands began to tremble in irritation…

'No, I'm not…' she answered. Fuji placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke to the keeper…

'Actually, she's his cousin.'

'Gomen, ojou-chan… It's just that you look almost identical…' the older man said apologetically to the slightly miffed girl. 'Can I help you with something?' the shopkeeper continued.

'Hmmm… we would like to purchase some gears…' Fuji replied.

The shopkeeper then, motioned the two to look at their new products…

Yukino inspected the items and chose all the high-quality ones. Both Fuji and the shopkeeper eyed the girl with interest. It seemed that she knew what type of items fitted her as well as her racquet.

These were the things that she bought:

Three sets of grip tape,

Some durable racquet strings,

A spare racquet,

A pair of gloves,

And a pair of blue wristbands

She was about to bring those items to the counter when the shopkeeper spoke, 'Are you sure that you want those?'

'Is there something wrong?' Yukino replied in her cool tone.

'Oh, there's nothing wrong with them. They were quite good in terms of quality but their expensive. It wouldn't do for a beginner to spend so much on gears.' He replied.

Yukino huffed and spoke haughtily, 'A beginner I am not. I'm a pro and besides if you're afraid that I couldn't afford it then don't worry, I am more than capable of buying ten times the amount of these items. Now, if you would please give me the bill so that I could pay.'

The keeper was taken aback. He didn't mean it as an insult but the way she spoke, it's as if he wounded her or something. Nevertheless, he took the items and gave her the bill. He was surprised to see that the girl actually had enough money to pay ten times the cost of the items. _Just who the hell is she?_

Fuji, on the other hand, looked on in amusement as is companion became irritated. _Maybe it's because she always gets mistaken for Ryoma._ He silently thought. When she finished paying, the two left a dumbfounded keeper who held ten times the amount of their actual bill. It was due to the girl's insistence that he accepted with the promise that the next time "Ryoma" came, all his purchase would be free.

Next on their agenda was to look for some suitable outfit.

They began to scan the area to find a store but every time they look inside Yukino would say that the clothes were either too cheap for her tastes or made of such poor material that it's unacceptable. It was already four in the afternoon, and still, they hadn't found anything. As a last resort, the girl took her phone out and dialed some numbers.

Ring! Ring!

'Hello, this is Sora Naegino of Kaleido Stage, how can I help you?' a female voice spoke from the other line.

'Yo, Sora! It's me, Yukino… Can you give the phone to Leon, please?'

'Ah Yukino-san, I understand, if you could wait a moment.' Sora replied. Yukino, then, heard her call for Leon.

After a few minutes, Yukino heard a male voice replace Sora's cheerful one.

'It's Leon, what is it now?'

'Hey, Leon, do you know where I could find some high-quality clothes… I'm supposed to look for something that would pass me off as my cousin.' Yukino replied.

'-sigh- you called me just for that?'

'Yup!'

'Where are you right now?'

'I'm currently in Japan visiting my relatives here.'

'Japan, huh. There's one good shop that I visited once. The owner's quite eccentric but he's good with clothes. It's in Tokyo. Just look for "Ayame's Costume and Clothes".'

'Thanks… I'll be off now…'

'Wait!'

'What is it?'

'Yukino, please next time call me if it's something important.'

'Now, why would I do that?'

'…'

'Hehe, bye Leon.'

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Yukino shut her phone and said, 'We're going to Tokyo. But before that, let's go to my place first.' Before he could register what happened, Fuji was dragged to a five-star hotel near the area. Yukino told the manager to bring her bags to her room and with that; they went to the station to get to Tokyo.

Yukino, then, began to look for the shop by asking directions.

Soon, they reached a small shop where they found a silver-haired guy wearing a wedding gown. A girl wearing a maid's outfit was standing on the sideline as her employer paraded himself to the two.

'Good afternoon, my dear customers… I, Ayame Sohma, would surely find the perfect outfit for you both.' He told them. Before they could reply, they heard two voices coming from the door behind them…

'Ha! Ha! Ha! Yuki, you look exactly like you gay brother.' An orange-haired boy teased

'Shut up, you stupid cat…' A teenage boy having an irate look replied curtly, 'Ayame, I'm going to kill you for dying my hair.' He grumbled as he marched blindly towards the shop, not noticing that the door hit the girl who, by way of chance slammed down to Ayame.

Poof!

The orange-haired boy quickly dragged his companion to replace his brother as he tossed a snake outside the window.

'What happened?' Fuji asked curiously when he saw that the owner seemed to have become younger.

'Eto, my costume and wig fell off.' Yuki replied nervously while the other girl helped Yukino up, as well as picked the scattered gown.

Fuji was still suspicious but decided to let it go since it wasn't his business.

Yuki was only too glad that the customer decided to continue on with their purpose.

'We are wondering if you have a suitable tennis outfit for her, something that look like mine.' Fuji asked. (A/N: he's wearing his jersey since he was supposed to join practice)

Yuki asked Ayame's employee about it and told the pair to wait for a moment. (Sorry, I don't know the girl's name)

Yuki turned to the other boy and said, 'Hey Kyo, help us too, you baka.'

Yuki, Kyo and the girl went inside the stock room and searched for the requested items. Inside, the real Ayame waited for his brother to come so that they could switch places again.

After a while, Ayame and his assistant came out and brought an identical jersey for the pair to inspect.

'It's identical to the team's jersey. But how, I believe that only one store has the design.' Fuji asked.

'I'm a fan of your team so I decided to copy the design and create one for every size.' Ayame answered knowingly.

Fuji nodded and noticed that he was wearing the gown costume again. Yukino inspected the uniform and asked, 'Can I try it on?'

'Of course,' Ayame motioned his assistant to lead the way. When they returned, Yukino said, 'We'll take it.'

'Good, but may I ask, why look here for that jersey when you have your own tailor?' Ayame asked out of curiosity.

'I'm not actually part of the team so the school can't order a jersey my size.'

With that, Yukino paid for her clothes and the two left the shop.

-xx-xx-

Gears, check

Clothes, check

Next, shoes

'Since, we're already here, let's go to the mall for some shoes.'

At the mall

Two people entered the mall with the intent to watch some movies.

'Could you wait for me here, I'm going to buy the tickets.' A blue-haired gentleman asked his blonde companion who nodded in agreement.

At the same time, Fuji and Yukino entered the mall to look for some shoes. _I don't really want to try on some shoes. Hmmm, maybe I could drag someone to do it for me._ Yukino thought while scanning the perimeter for some possible victim. She spotted a blonde girl who seemed to have the same built as she. She immediately dragged her and said, 'I'll pay you a hundred bucks if you could fit some of those shoes over there.' She said to the girl while pointing to a nearby shoe-store.

Fuji followed them confusedly.

The girl blinked and considered the pros and cons of agreeing. _If I agree, Athrun would be mad but a hundred bucks is so hard to earn. Oh well, I'll make it up to him later._ With that she replied, 'Deal.' And they began fitting the shoes.

Meanwhile,

As soon as Yukino dragged the girl, Athrun returned to find his girlfriend gone, 'Where's Cagalli?' He decided that she left and was about to leave as well when he saw a pink-haired girl, 'Hey, Lacus.'

'Athrun, how nice to see you?' she replied.

'Umm, would you please join me watch the movie. It seems that Cagalli ditched me but it'd be a waste to throw these tickets.'

'Okay.'

At 6:30 p.m.

Yukino was finally satisfied with the fitting and decided to call it off. Cagalli was only too happy to comply. She was exhausted. Yukino bought the three pairs that she approved of and went back to pay the helpful girl. She doubled her fee since it took them an hour to finish.

As the trio went out of the shop, they collided with another pair.

Cagalli was first to recover and gasped, 'Athrun!' She turned to his companion and questioned, 'Lacus, why are you here?'

Upon hearing his name, Yukino turned to see a familiar face, 'Zala, how nice to see you here.'

The man in question stiffened and turned to the girl who addressed him coolly, 'B-boss!'

The others had question marks over them as they said, 'Boss?'

'Umm, Cagalli meet my boss. Boss, meet my girlfriend, Cagalli.'

The blonde was skeptical, 'How can she be you boss? She's way younger than you…You're like 20 and I'm 18.'

This time, it was Yukino who was skeptical, 'You're eighteen? But you're so short.'

The blonde glared at her insinuation but before she could retort, Athrun spoke, 'It's true, she's currently the world's youngest CEO. Her company has branches almost everywhere. I was working for her at the main branch before I got transferred here.'

She was still unconvinced but decided to ignore it in order to ask the problem at hand. She turned towards the pink-haired woman and asked her with narrowed eyes, 'Lacus, why are you with my boyfriend?'

'Anou, he thought that you ditched him so he asked me to accompany him in order not to waste the tickets.' She replied, feeling awkward about the situation.

Yukino decided to join in, finding amusement in the situation while Fuji kept silent, 'You know, Zala, the first rule in dating is to call your girlfriend if she went somewhere before deciding that she ditched you. Who knows, maybe she just went to the bathroom.'

Athrun blushed in embarrassment and replied, 'I didn't think of that?' Upon hearing this, Cagalli glared at him.

Deciding that this was getting out of hand, Fuji said suavely, 'We apologize. It seems that this problem is our fault. Yukino-san, dragged her without permission and I allowed it. We are sincerely sorry.'

Yukino looked at her companion and sighed in defeat, 'Sorry, it was actually my fault. So, as compensation, if ever you're looking for a job, just tell Zala and he'll call me. Well, ja ne.'

With that, the two left the dumbfounded trio and went to a nearby restaurant between the library and the mall that they just left.

Upon their entrance, they were bombarded by a series of confetti and were greeted by a set of twins. The one on the right had her brown hair tied with a ribbon while the other had her hair cut short. They spoke in unison, 'Welcome to True Light café. You are the twenty-fifth customer for the night and we're glad to say that you're meal would be on the house. I'm Risa,' said the one on the right, 'and I'm Riku,' said the other, 'We are happy to serve you. Come in.'

With that they led the two to a nearby table. Riku said, 'What would be your order?'

The two looked at the menu and ordered some pasta and soup and hot chocolate.

After a while, two boys came two serve them. The first one was a redhead with an innocent smile while the second had blue-hair and a serious expression. Both had nametags, the redhead was called Daisuke and the other was Satoshi. Fuji and Yukino thanked them before they left. After paying for the bill, they left the place and decided to call for a cab since it's already 7:15 p.m.

They were walking down the lane when Fuji bumped collided with someone.

Thump!

'Sorry.' Fuji and a pink-haired boy said at the same time.

Yukino looked at the boy and asked, 'Shigeru-kun, is that you?'

'Yukino-san?' replied Shigeru.

'You know each other?' Fuji asked.

'He's one of my former classmates.' She answered, 'By the way, why are you here, I thought that you're still in America?'

'I work at Pantasia Southern Tokyo Branch. Come I'll show you the place.' The boy said dragging the two by the hand.

They reached the bakery within minutes and Shigeru introduced the two.

'Tsukino-san, I want you to meet a friend of mine. She's Yukino and her friend…'

'Fuji, Syuusuke Fuji.' The brunette supplied.

Upon hearing the name Yukino, A blonde guy came out screaming, 'Yukino's here! What's that witch doing here?'

By this time, the girl in question was preparing to strike the blonde idiot when a brunette with a headband came and said, 'She's not Tsukino's sister, Kyosuke.'

'Huh?' the blond said. He looked at the newcomers and to his shock, he saw two brunettes instead of a woman with ebony hair.

'Y-y-you're not her?' he stuttered, 'I'm so sorry!'

'Damn right you are…' Yukino gritted her teeth and began to exude a threatening aura while Fuji opened his eyes.

Thankfully, before anything could happen, Tsukino and Shigeru interfered.

'I want you to meet my friend, not to harass her, Kyosuke.' Shigeru said disapprovingly.

'It's a pleasure meeting you, Yukino-san, Fuji-san. I'm Tsukino.'

'Likewise, Syuu-chan, what time is it?' Yukino said.

'It's almost 8:30. Why?' was Fuji's answer.

'Nothing.' With that, she took her phone out and dialed another number.

Ring! Ring!

'Shiro-nii, could you please send someone to fetch us here in Pantasia Southern Tokyo Branch? It's late and I don't think that we'd be able to catch the train, now.' She said and the shut the phone.

'Who did you call?' Fuji asked.

'That's my branch manager here in Tokyo as well as my caretaker.'

'So we'll have to wait for the ride here.' Fuji continued.

'That is if it's alright for them.' The girl said pointing at the others.

'Oh, it's alright, we're actually planning an all-nighter in preparation to n upcoming baking competition.' Tsukino supplied while the boy with the headband disappeared and reappeared with a tray of newly-baked bread.

'Hi I'm Kazuma, do you want to taste my Japan #16?' (can't remember any of the ones he actually made) he said while handing them some.

The two took one for each of them and thanked the beaming boy.

Within ten minutes, a black limousine came. A silver-haired young man of 20 stepped out of the car and entered the shop. 'Yukino-sama, the car's ready.' He said solemnly.

'Arigatou, Kage-nii. This is Syuu-chan. Syuu-chan, I want you to meet Kage-nii, he's another one of my caretakers.' Yukino introduced the two.

After that, the two said their goodbyes and headed back home. Fuji went home first while Yukino returned to the hotel afterwards.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finished at last…

I hope that you'd like this one.

Sorry for Fuji fans if he's somehow turned into a shadow in the story…

Also, I do not own anything except for Yukino, Shiro and Kage.

The charcters from Kaleido Star, Fruits Basket, Gundam Seed, DNAngel, and Yakitate Japan!, and of course Prince of Tennis. They are owned by their respective authors.

Now, that's over…

I'll see you guys, later.

Ja ne.


	4. Atobe's Fairy Tale Fantasy

The Perfect Plan

**The Perfect Plan**

**Chapter 4: Atobe's Fairy Tale Fantasy**

Sorry for the delayed update….

Until recently, I have been lacking the inspiration to write……..

So here goes the continuation of this series, I hope that you would like it…..

--

As the two brunettes continued their business regarding the dilemma caused by Ryoma's accident, Atobe sat quietly inside the hospital room watching over the youngest Echizen. He was quite disconcerted by the fact that he cannot seem to be able to take his eyes off his current charge. True, he felt guilty but that didn't seem to be a good enough reason for him to stay. He knew that he could always ask one of his maids to look out for the boy but somehow he was compelled to stay and watch. As the day progressed, the teenager suddenly felt his eyes droop a little and somehow, while staring at the younger one in front of him, his mind conjured the most absurd image ever.

Atobe's Imagination………………

There was once a young man with dark green hair and brilliant eyes. His was a face that could outshine any others. With skills so great that he was soon given the chance to compete with the pros. His name was Echizen Ryoma and it was believed to be the name destined to be written down in history. However, his irresponsible father decided that he should be put down a peg or two. He was sent to another place, somewhere near the east, and to his dismay, his new caretaker didn't think too highly of his arrogance.

There, he found out that there are others who possess such skills that he was enamoured shortly with the place. Unfortunately for him, the one in charge didn't approve of his lax attitude and therefore, decided to burden him with ten times the training regime of the others withing the area. He was a bespectacled young man, only two years older than Ryoma, and he goes by the name of Tezuka Kunimitsu. His subordinate, a sadistic brunette with closed eyes, Fuji Syuusuke, thought that it would be fun to play with the new guy and soon began his harassment of the poor teen.

A month had passed and the school, now known as Seishun Gakuen, ran by the notorious sensei, Ryuuzaki Sumire-san, receive an invitation from one of the most prestigious school in the region. It seems that the king of Hyotei Gakuen, decided to host a tournament in order to select his new lover. Atobe Keigo, a narcisstic (oi! ore-sama is not narcisstic) senior, sent out his retainer, the copy-genius, Munehiro Kabaji, to deliver them to most of the schools in the vicinity. The schools include, Seishun Gakuen, Fudomine, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph Academy, Rokkaku, and Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

All players were expected to attend but it seems that most of the school participants already had their own partners and the entrants greatly diminished. Only a few decided to join. Tezuka, thinking that the new kid might actually have a chance, decided to take matters into his own hands and hid all of Echizen's raquets along with his tennis gear. After ensuring that everything was safe, he journeyed towards Hyotei Territory beleiving himself to be the victor seeing that Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou of Rikkai already forfeited.

Ryoma who was determined to join the tournament, sulked at the discovery of the lost of his items. (He only knows about the tournament happening and not the reason behind it. Poor guy, oh well, it's not really my problem.) The rest of Seishun, who also forfeited, thought that he was sulking because he couldn't have the chance to fight for Atobe and decided to -ahem- help -ahem- him with his problem.

Kikumaru Eiji, a hyperactive acrobatic tennis player, popped in front of him and chirped in his usual cheery voice,

'Nya, does Ochibi-chan want to go to the tournament?'

'Of course.' Ryoma answered, _How could I allow such an opportunity to play against strong players?_ He added to himself.

'Then allow me to help you, nya.' the red-head told him, 'First off, you need a gown, a pair of slippers, a coach with horses, and...'

'Oi, Eiji, that's not what you're supposed to say.' His partner, Oishi Syuichirou, called out to him.

'It's not?' was the reply, 'But I thought we're doing Cinderella, so he would need all those just like in the books.'

'Saa, but we're doing it, tennis-style, so he would need a different sort of things, Eiji.' the tensai told the acrobat.

'Sou ka. So what do we need?'

'Well, a raquet, a tennis jersey, some grip tape and other gears, I guess.' Fuji answered.

'But where can we get those, nya?' Eiji asked again but before Fuji could reply, two arguing sophomores entered the room while carrying a box of what-knows-what.

'Haven't I told you already, I don't know how it got in there.' the spiky-haired Momoshiro snapped at his rival.

'Fsshh, admit it already, you want me to get accused of theft, ah teme!' Kaidoh followed through.

'Baka Mamushi, why should I do that, those aren't even mine.' another snap.

Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, before Kaidoh could reply, a gasp was heard from the resident tennis prince.

'Oi, those are mine!' He focused his eyes towards the two, silently asking how they got a hold of it in the first place.

The two looked at the group and chuckled nervously, Momo answered, 'He found it in his room and began to accuse me of putting it in there so I dragged him here along with those in order to prove him wrong.'

'It's alright. Now, Echizen could go to the tournament.' Oishi said smiling indulgently towards the two.

Echizen nodded and ran past the approaching Data-man and towards the direction of the tournament.

As he reached the venue, the committee didn't want to accept him due to his tardiness but as the he had seem to capture Atobe's attention, he was given a chance much to Tezuka's chagrin.

Now that the tournament has begun, the only competitors that had remain were Tezuka and Echizen. Unfortunately, due to the pressure he had put on his arm, Tezuka suffered an injury and was forced to forfeit.

Finally, with Ryoma as the champion, Atobe boastfully announced, 'As you already know, the price for winning the tournament is having me as a lover. Now, Echizen, come with me.'

'Oi, matte, I only wanted to play. What's this about being your lover?' the freshman replied irately.

'Nani! didn't you know that Ore-sama put up this tournament because Ore-sama is looking for a new partner? Did you not join because you want to be with Ore-sama just like all the others?'

'Of course not! Why would I want to be with a monkey like you!'

'What did you say, brat!'

'I said, I do not want to be with a monkey like you.'

'Very well, Kabaji.'

'Usu.' and with that, the huge teen dragged Ryoma towards Atobe, who took Ryoma's chin by the hand and began to whisper softly,

'I'm going to make you change your mind about that.' with that said, his lips began to approach Ryoma's in an attempt to kiss him but...

Back to the real world...

'Could you please back off, Monkey-king. I don't want to have monkey virus just because you want to kiss me.' Ryoma snapped at Atobe, waking him up from his reverie.

'Who said that Ore-sama wants to kiss a brat like you? Ore-sama is just checking if you're still asleep.' He replied dismissively while deep inside, he was a mess._ What was that? How did I end up doing that? Tezuka's gonna be mad at me... Damn brat..._

'Right' Echizen replied sarcastically, not believing the given excuse. 'Now that I'm awake, could you a little it farther?'

'And why would I do that?' Atobe sneered.

'Like I said, I want to be infected by your _monkey_ virus.' Ryoma drawled deliberately prolonging the word monkey as if to exercise his point.

'Hmph, Ore-sama does not have this so-called monkey virus, brat.' with that Atobe marched out of the room to cool down. He didn't want to further the brat's injury just in case he lose control of his temper.

'Mada mada dane.' Ryoma smirked triumphantly before falling back in deep slumber.

--

Finally, an update.

What do you think?

Hope that you'd like it...

Ah well, bye again.

Kyuubi04.


End file.
